1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens module. Particularly, the invention relates to a micro-lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with progress of technology, various portable electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet computers, etc. are generally equipped with a micro camera lens to facilitate users taking pictures in daily life. With a development trend of continuous improvement in performance and declining in price, the camera function has become a basic function of the portable electronic products.
Generally, the micro camera lens is equipped with an image sensor, for example, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, etc., and a size of the image sensor gradually becomes smaller, so that a size of the camera lens of the portable electronic product is also reduced to satisfy the demand of portability. According to a current technique, although the lens on the portable electronic product has the advantage of small size, it has a poor imaging quality due to a serious reflection problem between interfaces of different materials.